


Three Lies of the Silver Screen

by marginalia



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombiepocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For the zombiepocalypse weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the zombiepocalypse weekend.

They've seen all the movies -- Ando still has some of them on his iPod -- but it's so different. It's not that they're not prepared; it's that they're over-prepared. They know all the rules, but the world isn't following them.

The world can be annoying that way.

First, it happens slower. They didn't wake up to a whole new city of horror. Hiro isn't wondering if it would have been better to have been bitten, and Ando doesn't have to decide if he needs to chop Hiro's head off. They're still just them, and they know it in the same way that they know Nathan Petrelli isn't himself anymore and to not get too close to certain store clerks. "Keep the change" is becoming a mantra.

Second, they can get away. Being trapped and vulnerable is the key to the horror. It doesn't work when half of your team has power over time and space. Just because they can get away, though, doesn't mean they will. "Heroes don't run," Hiro says, and Ando doesn't know why. He wasn't arguing. They came here to save the world, and no one promised that the threat wouldn't shift. Either way, brains are going missing and it's up to them to stop it.

Finally, neither of them are wearing a red shirt. They have a samurai sword, their intact brains, and each other. They'll make it through. They'll stop Sylar, they'll kill the zombies, and they'll save the world. Together.


End file.
